Information
by TheDarkestSideOfGood
Summary: Leon met Ada Wong Two months ago and never saw her again. What happens when his curiousity gets the best of him after his partner, Chris Redfield gets a file on her. How does Ada react?
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold rainy day in Racoon city. Leon looked out his office window taking in the gloomy atmosphere.

"Hey Leon, I have some files you might want to look at."

Chris put down the files and walked out of the medium sized office room. glimpsing at the file something caught his eye. 'Ada Wong' was written on the file. Ever since Leon ran into that mysterious woman, he just had to know who she was.

"Who's Ada Wong?"

Asked Claire, Leon's current girlfriend as she looked through his black suitcase.

"Someone I ran into while out in the field. Told me her name was Ada Wong. But something isn't right about her. I just know it."

Leon took off his shirt and placed it in the laundry basket than worked on taking his jeans off.

"Think she works for Wesker?"

Pausing for a moment Leon turned towards Claire.

"Maybe,"

With that he collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep. Still wondering about that Ada chick.

Ada stepped into Weskers cabin. Isolated in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by snow. She had been invited here for a reason. But that reason was unknown.

"Nice seeing you again Miss Wong,"

Wesker sat in an arm chair facing away from Ada. pointed towards the fireplace.

"You wanted to see me, Albert?"

Ada loved getting under peoples skin. Especially Weskers.

"Someone knows everything about you Miss Wong."

The room went silent. A deadly silence.

"A man by the name of Leon S. Kennedy has recently recieved a file with all your information in it. You better watch yourself."

"Where did he get the file from?"

"His friend, Chris Redfield."

Ada mentally slapped herself. She should of been more careful. Now a man she met Two months ago was on her and so was a Redfield.

"Thank you for the valuable information Albert."

With that Ada walked out in the middle of a snow storm. With a new mission in mind.

AUTHOR NOTE:  
Think I should continue? Leave a Review.  



	2. Chapter 2

The weather is getting worse thought Leon as he put on a black business suit with a white tie. Walking over to Claire he leaned down and whispered,

"Love you, i'll be home around Seven."

Claire groaned and nodded her head falling back to sleep. Quickly entering the kitchen he grabbed his brief case and walked out. Getting into his Preus he left for work.

Ada stood inside Leon's office admiring how nice it was. She was prepared for anything. If he tried to run, she'd shoot him. If he called security she'd shoot him. If he didn't show up to work, she'd track him down and shoot him. Wasn't her plan genius? She would do anything to get that file back. If that file were to get out it would ruin her reputation and career.

As Leon headed up to his office he noticed something wasn't right. His door was partly open. Slowly walking in something lunged at him and pinned him to the floor. It was Ada Wong.

"Wheres the file Mr. Kennedy..."

He struggled to breathe. She was strong.

"In... My... Brief... Case..."

Ada stayed on top of him and reached over to open his brief case. It was empty.

"Its not in here!"

She slapped him across the face and took out her polished Desert Eagle. Aiming right for his forehead.

"Do you know what you've done!"

Leon's face was turning purple. Ada couldn't care less. If he passed out, she'd beat him till' he woke up again. Now his eyes were starting to close. She climbed off of him, releasing the death grip she had on his throat but still aiming the Desert Eagle at him.

"Get up. Your going to help me find whoever has the file."

Gasping for air he got up and rubbed his tender neck. It was bruised and had nail marks all over it.

"You didn't have to do that."

Leon said adjusting his tie and walking out with Ada. Chris came out of his office and looked at him then at Ada.

"Chris, i'm taking today off."

Chris nodded and headed over to a staff meeting.

AUTHORS NOTE:  
Sorry if that was kind of cheesy. But what should happen next? :L I'm out of ideas. All Favorites and Reviews are highly aprecciated. Thank you.


End file.
